Who is it going to be? SEQUEL
by Yama's Chica
Summary: Okay this is the 2nd part. And I made it what you wanted it to be. So I hope you like it! R


Hey hey hey   
  
  
Okay this is the continuation of my other fic so you should probably read that one first considering it's a continuation! So here's my stupid continuation of ~*~Who is it going to be~*~ And you all said who you wanted it to be and it's going to be MIMATO! Sorry Kate I know you love Michi's I'll write one just for u ok? Ok good! I have one more thing to say I was looking at a map of FL since I'm going there in two weeks and I swear to you that there is a road called YAMATO road! I was so shocked! I was like "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. (Which sux so bad it's not even funny!)  
  
"What?!?!" Was Mimi's only response.  
  
"He said who's it going to be?" said Matt answering her question.  
  
"You'll have to give me time to think about it." Said Mimi still in shock that the both of them liked her.  
  
"Alright." Answered Matt.  
  
"Okay." Said Tai. 'Oh, I really hope she picks me over Matt! I really do love her! She's always so happy and she cheers everybody up! And she's just amazing! Her eyes are so radiant and beautiful, but her personality is even prettier than her appearance! She got a nice, loving, and caring personality! Oh I REALLY want her to pick me! I got to stop Matt! I know I'll just pick a little fight (Ishida Tachikawa Mimi you're the one that gave me the idea! Thanx!) Then Mimi will see how much I love her when I beat Matt! That's what I'm going to do I'm going to fight Matt!' Tai thought silently and happily thinking he came up with the greatest idea.   
  
"Hey! Matt, you think you're so great well..." Tai flung his fist at Matt as hard as he possible could and Matt felt it too! "Tai! What the hell was that for?!?!" Matt screamed in anger.   
  
"What do you think..." screamed Tai just as loudly as Matt. "It's for loving Mimi I The one that really loves her! Not you!"   
  
"Is that what you want Tai? A fight? If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" screamed Matt. Matt then lunged at Tai forcing Tai to the ground. They stared punching at anything they thought was the other person.   
  
"STOP!" Yelled Mimi at the two boys who were going at each other like two lions fighting for a scrap of meat.  
  
Everybody looked at her in total shock. The two boys stopped fighting because of the sudden outburst.  
  
"Thank you!" Mimi replied. Even though they were all still staring at her in awe at what she had said. "I'm not something you can just fight over how do you even know who I love? You don't! So I suggest you stop fighting because I only love one of you! And it's...  
  
All of a sudden there was a rumbling and out of no where a giant digimon appeared. It was a female digimon and had long dark purple hair and was wearing a purple cat suit that had fluffy feather type things on the end of the legs, arms, and neck. "Hello Digidestined I am truelovemon. I am here to help you." She said as she pointed to Mimi.  
  
"What? I don't need any help." Mimi said in reply   
  
"I think you do." Truelovemon said. "You're having problems picking which guy you want."  
  
"No! I know who I want!" Mimi said getting very annoyed with this mysterious digimon.  
  
"Are you sure that's the one you want?" said Truelovemon.   
  
"What? How do you know who I want?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I can read your heart Mimi and your mind and your mind is thinking differently than your heart. Mimi your mind is deceiving you! Can't you see that?" Said Truelovemon.  
  
"You're right! I-I-I...love Yamato Ishida!" Answered Mimi   
  
"Good now you know who you were destined to be with!" Said Truelovemon with a lot of joy in her voice. "I will leave you now. Good-bye digidestined!" She said as she waved good-bye to them.  
  
Matt ran up to Mimi and flung his arms around her. "I love you, Mimi! I will always and forever!" He said as he passionately kissed her.   
  
  
  
  
The End!   
  
Okay I know that REALLY sucked but hey whatever! PLEASE R&R! I'll love you forever!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
